1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module, and more particularly, a lens module having intercoupling slit and handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional zoom lens module generally includes at least one lens, an image sensor and an actuator, such as a step motor for driving the lenses to move relative to the image sensor for obtaining a desired focal length. However, the zoom lens module is expensive. Furthermore, the step motor is relatively large in volume, thus a significant amount of space is needed for movement of the lenses, which makes it very difficult to reduce a volume of the lens module.
Therefore, a lens module to overcome the problems described above is needed.